As an important part of emerging high-tech industries, Internet of Things TOT has already been considered by all countries in the world as one of key technologies for coping with economic crisis and reviving the economy. TOT services may be widely applied to numerous industries, including vehicles, power, finance, environmental protection, petroleum, personal and enterprise security, hydrology, military, fire fighting, meteorology, coal, agriculture and forestry, elevators, etc. It is predicted that TOT services will quickly enter many industries in several future years and the number of users thereof will quickly increase. It is predicted that, to the end of 2015, the scale of the TOT industry in China will reach 750 billion Yuan. TOT application will become one of core applications of Long Term Evolution LTE and 5G communication technologies after a few years, and the development prospect of the TOT application is wide. In application types of TOT services at present, some applications require terminals to only use SIM cards in a designated range, some applications require SIM cards to be arranged at designated terminals, some applications require that terminals in a designated range may be paired with SIM cards with designated identifications, and all of those involve a matter of binding between terminals and SIM cards. At present, there are many binding solutions in the market. Relatively mainstream solutions, for example, include the following solutions. First, a network-side identification solution, in which an Equipment Identity Register EIR needs to be newly added onto a terminal, EIRs are arranged into white, black and grey tables according to International Mobile Equipment Identity IMEI information. In a network interaction process of the terminal, a Mobile Switching Center MSC or a Visitor Location Register VLR requests the terminal for an IMEI and sends the IMEI to the EIR, and the EIR compares the received IMEI with the white, black and grey tables and sends a result to the MSC or the VLR, such that the MSC or the VLR decides whether to allow the terminal to enter a network. This mode needs additional equipment investment at a network side and there is a signaling interaction operation with the network, therefore the channel occupation of an air interface is increased invisibly and the implementation process is relatively complex. Second, a terminal active identification solution is widely used at present. Common card blocking, network blocking and machine-card binding mainly have the following several types: grid blocking, subnet blocking, operator blocking, cooperator binding, etc. For example, China patent application No. 200710106103.6 titled Method and Device for Implementing Binding and Unbinding between Terminal and SIM card is a representative of the implementation solution. The essence of this type of solution is substantively similar, i.e., a corresponding authentication code is developed on a terminal, information of a designated file of a Subscriber Identity Module SIM/Universal Subscriber Identity Module USIM card is read through interaction with the SIM/USIM card, and the information is compared with the authentication code on the terminal, and thereby blocking or binding between the SIM/USIM card and the terminal is implemented. Although the implementation of solution 2 is simpler than the implementation of solution 1, corresponding unblocking (unbinding) and blocking (binding) operations need to be performed on the terminal and the solution 2 is very troublesome to use. Once blocking (binding) is implemented, as a result, the user will be unable to use the terminal under other operator networks, and consequently very poor user experience and resource waste are caused. In addition, with the development of the IOT technology, the existing machine-card binding technology is far from satisfying requirements of binding and blocking between M2M devices and SIM cards of IOT. Many IOT applications have increasingly high requirements for security of binding between terminals and SIM cards.